404 Monster
Note: I didn't write this pasta, I'm just passing it on. The errors are intentional and were carefully translated from the original which was in a different language; therefore must not be corrected. Enjoy. 404 is not an informatic error, it is actually a monster that dwells in dreams and that feeds upon the soul of people who feel fear while dreaming of it,it doesn't have a distinct physical appearance,this is why it is called 404 although it often relates to people's fears. This monster takes a hold on a memory of the day before and erases what comes after writing the experience's ending itself, it usually walks to the dreaming person and tries to assault him/her in the dream feeding upon his/her soul in the quickiest and most effective way possible. There have been two witnesses about this, both quite recently: 2010 A ten-year-old boy was often tormented by 404 and it was under the guise of an old hag similar to the ring's girl but a little fatter and with purple eyes. It haunted him for 4 years often taking the memory of him being alone in the bedroom and closing the door behind him. The door wouldn't open no more and the monster was coming closer and closer filling the kid with fear and its stomach with vital energy. When the monster was close enough to make the victim experience ultimate fear,the door would open and he would fall into emptiness. You'd think that the dream used to end here,unfortunately it does not, the dream always continued like a normal dream, sometime this evil entity appeared and it created a completely different illusion of the dream changing it into a nightmare and stealing a lot of vital energy from the boy. He would always wake up tired. He had enough of being tired. He killed himself to achieve peace,someone say this boy didn't find peace but he ended up in the same dimension of the dreams which were tormented by "404". 2015 A 15-year-old was often haunted by the monster who, since the boy was schizzophrenic (as much as we know about him), haunted him not only during the dreams,but in real life too. The monster had made its way into his head and it striked him every day.He didn't want to sleep or go outside,he would stay in bed all day long with a knife hidden under his bed and the light always on to illuminate his face, he tought about doing like Jeff the killer and he tried to burn his eyelids but the monster prevented him from doing so making him faint with a scare so big that, being the scare combined with several days without absolutely any sleep, he fainted. Needless to say the monster entered his dream and took a memory of a fact happened some day before: He was walking the dog out, at night time, and when he arrived at the top he heard some ticking like claws on ice, he turned around and he saw it run towards him, it knew how to manipulate dreams at will but it didn't manage do it at that moment. The boy says he saw its face: a black face,signed like it had scars on it, without a nose ears,eyes and with nothing behind it... coming in contact with it was like going from a dimension to another. The boy tried to resist the monster but couldn't do it completely and the following day he left friends, internet and everything else. He logged one last time with his mother's pc on the 16th of April at 20:15,when this writing finished. Well, yes, this boy it's me... Farewell everybody... Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Pretense Category:Monster Category:Computers and Internet